criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael O'Keefe
|birthplace = Mount Vernon, New York |family = Stephanie O'Keefe Raymond Peter O'Keefe, Sr. Mary O'Keefe Michael O'Neill Five unnamed siblings Bonnie Raitt Emily Donahoe Unnamed child Will Eno |yearsactive = 1974-present }} Michael O'Keefe (born Raymond Peter O'Keefe, Jr.) is an American actor. Biography O'Keefe was born as Raymond Peter O'Keefe, Jr., on April 24, 1955, in Mount Vernon, New York. He was the oldest of seven children and raised in a devoutly Roman Catholic Irish American family. He was of Irish and partial French-Canadian descent. His parents were Stephanie O'Keefe and Raymond Peter O'Keefe, Sr.; the senior O'Keefe taught at Fordham University and St. Thomas University. O'Keefe was raised in Larchmont and became a graduate of Mamaroneck High School. Early on during his time there, O'Keefe was cast in The Musicals. At the age of fifteen, he joined a sect called The Way for an unknown period of time. After high-school graduation, he attended the American Academy of Dramatic Arts and New York University. He made his acting debut in a 1970 TV commercial for Colgate. O'Keefe has since garnered notable roles in the feature film Caddyshack and the ABC-produced series Roseanne. He also guest-starred on Saving Grace, The West Wing, Criminal Minds, Law & Order, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, House M.D., M*A*S*H, Ghost Whisperer, Brothers and Sisters, Leverage, and The Waltons. In his personal life, O'Keefe was married to rock/blues singer Bonnie Raitt from April 27, 1991 to November 9, 1999. Afterwards, they divorced for undisclosed reasons. He has been a practicing Zen Buddhist since 1981. O'Keefe holds an MFA in Creative Writing, awarded from Bennington College. He married actress Emily Donahoe in 2011 and had one child with her. On Criminal Minds O'Keefe portrayed Doctor Stanley Howard, a psychiatrist-turned-serial killer who appeared in the Season Three episode "Scared to Death". Filmography *Sneaky Pete (2017) - Detective Winslow (8 episodes) *The Blacklist (2017) - Mr. Deavers *Masters of Sex (2015-2016) - Harry Eshelman (6 episodes) *Falling Water (2016) - Mr. Jones *Sleepy Hollow (2015-2016) - Jack Walters (3 episodes) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2002-2016) - Father Eugene O'Hannigan/Ronald McCain/Officer Marcosi (4 episodes) *Blue Bloods (2016) - Lt. Tim Harrison *Elementary (2016) - Harris Waylon Greer *Eye in the Sky (2015) - Ken Stanitzke *Homeland (2014) - John Redmond (8 episodes) *Royal Pains (2014) - Dave *Finding Neighbors (2013) - Sam *King & Maxwell (2013) - FBI Agent Frank Rigby (10 episodes) *How to Live with Your Parents (For the Rest of Your Life) (2013) - Dr. Skrutz *The Wait (2013) - Ben's Dad *Hostage (2012) - Walters *Daybreak (2012) - Professor Aaron Wilkins *A Thousand Cuts (2012) - Frank *Apartment 143 (2011) - Dr. Helzer *Burn Notice (2011) - Wallace *Too Big to Fail (2011) - Chris Flowers *Atlas Shrugged: Part I (2011) - Hugh Akston *Sarina's Song (2011) - Charles Berkeley *Outlaw (2010) - Dr. Damon *Chasing 3000 (2010) - Dr. Stuart *Leverage (2010) - Darren Hoffman *Brothers & Sisters (2008-2009) - Wally Wandell (3 episodes) *Ghost Whisperer (2009) - Dr. Byrd (2 episodes) *Two Dollar Beer (2009) - Dad *Eleventh Hour (2008) - Philip Gifford *American Violet (2008) - Calvin Beckett *Numb3rs (2008) - Reverend Joseph Ezra *Keith (2008) - Alan Ascher *Frozen River (2008) - Trooper Finnerty *Gorgeous Tiny Chicken Machine Show (2007) - Officer Parker *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2001-2007) - Dr. Eli Rush/Father Michael McShale (2 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Scared to Death" (2007) TV episode - Dr. Stanley Howard *Michael Clayton (2007) - Barry Grissom *Saving Grace (2007) - Father Lloyd Tierney *State of Mind (2007) - Petrovsky *Cherry Crush (2007) - Detective Griffin *An American Crime (2007) - Reverend Bill Collier *Vanished (TV Series) - Bob (3 episodes) *The Closer (2006) - Agent Tim Hecht *House (2006) - Fletcher Stone *Night Stalker (2005) - Doug Panero *The Inner Circle (2005) - Jack Scott *Delusion (2003) - Magritte *Defending Our Kids: The Julie Posey Story (2003) - Mike Harris *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) - Daniel Easton *The Hot Chick (2002) - Richie *Prancer Returns (2001) - Mr. James Klock *The West Wing (2001) - Will Sawyer *The Glass House (2001) - Dave Baker *Law & Order (2001) - Cally Lonegan/Professor Donald Lonegan *Herman U.S.A. (2001) - Dennis *The Pledge (2001) - Duane Larsen *Just One Night (2000) - Wayne *Swing Vote (1999) - Unknown Character *Life's Work (1996-1997) - Kevin Hunter (18 episodes) *Ghosts of Mississippi (1996) - Merrida Coxwell *The People Next Door (1996) - Garrett James *Edie & Pen (1996) - Ken *The Outer Limits (1996) - Eddie Wexler *Roseanne (1993-1995) - Fred (35 episodes) *Three Wishes (1995) - Adult Tom *Kangaroo Court (1994) - Unknown Character *Incident at Deception Ridge (1994) - Jack Bolder *Nina Takes a Lover (1994) - Journalist *Me and Veronica (1993) - Michael *Middle Ages (1992) - Ron Steffey *Out of the Rain (1991) - Frank Reade *Against the Law (1990-1991) - Simon MacHeath (17 episodes) *Fear (1990) - Jack Hays *In the Best Interest of the Child (1990) - Walt Colton *Too Young to Die? (1990) - Mike Medwicki *The First Year (1989) - Unknown Character *Bridge to Silence (1989) - Dan *Disaster at Silo 7 (1988) - Sgt. Mike Fitzgerald *Unholy Matrimony (1988) - Dr. Cassius William Sander *Ironweed (1987) - Billy Phelan *The Whoopee Boys (1986) - Jake Bateman *Deadly Nightmares (1985) - Richard Shepard *Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1985) - Art Toomey *The Slugger's Wife (1985) - Darryl Palmer *Finders Keepers (1984) - Michael Rangeloff *Savage Islands (1983) - Nathaniel Williamson *Split Image (1982) - Danny 'Joshua' Stetson *Caddyshack (1980) - Danny Noonan *A Rumor of War (1980) - Lt. Walter Cohen (2 episodes) *The Great Santini (1979) - Ben Meechum *Gray Lady Down (1978) - Harris *The Dark Secret of Harvest Home (1978) - Worthy Pettinger (2 episodes) *M*A*S*H (1974-1977) - Tom/Corporal Richard Travis (2 episodes) *The Waltons (1975-1977) - Chad Marshall (2 episodes) *Maude (1976) - Lee Harrison *33 Hours in the Life of God (1976) - Freddie *Panache (1976) - Horseman *The Lindbergh Kidnapping Case (1976) - Terry Long *The Blue Knight (1975) - Scooter *Police Story (1975) - Officer Tolivar *Phyllis (1975) - Tony *Friendly Persuasion (1975) - Josh Birdwell *Lucas Tanner (1975) - Brad Patterson *The Texas Wheelers (1974) - Jeff 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors